


Way way back in the 2080's (Cyberpunk AU drabble collection)

by Snacc_txt



Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Civil War, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Parkour, Teamwork, Weapons, clone high fic where abe is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacc_txt/pseuds/Snacc_txt
Summary: Not wanting to obey and serve the Shadow Government, artificially created clones of famous people decided to turn against their creators and change history on their own. They are hunted and they try to survive on the city streets, learn to work in a team, use weapons and the latest technologies, establish a personal life, and also fight with the police, who are waiting at every turn.Now it's not just a school, it's a harsh school of life.
Relationships: JFK/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Way way back in the 2080's (Cyberpunk AU drabble collection)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about that... I rarely write, so my experience is terribly small. However, even if the text is not very colorful or interesting, I hope you like it.

"Yes, it's dangerous. Yes, it's pointless. But when I accelerate and soar up…" the guy in the white hoodie pushed off and jumped off the building.

***

Gandhi loved parkour. It became his passion, fueled by bursts of adrenaline while hiding from the evil police. It became his little meaning of life and it saved him from the damn ADHD. When hyperactivity got the better of him, the best solution was to go and have a blast, rushing across the roofs of buildings in the night city. It was also well lit, day and night have long lost their meaning - it's always bright here because of the neon signs, large advertising boards and lights from the windows of expensive (and also cheap) stores. And so, jumping on ledges, ladders, grabbing wires and horizontal bars, he spent his free time.  
Today his best friend was lucky enough to get to know this hobby better. Gandhi called Abe to show him some new tricks he learned recently. Abe, of course, supported Gandhi's interest, but he was also somewhat worried about it. Not excluding the fact that every day they have to engage in illegal activities, fight with the police and learn to use weapons, eating junk food... He was still concerned about the dangers of this hobby. Gandhi could easily have fallen and broken his bones, or even caught the eye of the police, who were literally waiting for them at every step - then the risk of being immediately destroyed increased. Fortunately, Abe was very loyal and always trusted his best friend. "He'll be fine, it's just another game. Easier than sticking fries up your nose."

***

"Gandhi!" Abe screamed, and fell to his knees at the edge of the building. He began to look down.  
Fortunately for him, there was another concrete box nearby — another android brothel, still unfinished, but already inviting visitors with flashy signs. Gandhi grabbed the edge of the building and scrambled up the rough surface. he dusted off his hands, looked up proudly at Abe, and finally finished his speech:  
"... this is just great!"  
"You scared the shit out of me."  
"Come on, we do this almost every day!"  
"There are reasons for this, Gandhi! Oh, well, okay."  
"Come on down! There's something else here."  
"I think it's too high up here..."  
"Dude, you're almost two meters tall, don't act like a pussy!"  
Abe frowned. He was right. Overcoming his fear, he gripped the edge of the house with his lean but strong hands and slid carefully down the wall to land beside his friend. Gandhi patted his companion on the back happily (because he was too short to reach his shoulders).

There was beeping sound. The boys looked at each other in disbelief and put a hand to their right ear. Each clone had a micro-earpiece to keep in touch with their team. Gandhi often lost it in various situations and places, and this irritated Joan. She was the one who called them at that moment.

"Guys," Joan's voice came over the earpiece, so stern, but with just the hint of concern, "where are you? You've been gone for an hour."  
"All right, Joan, we're just finishing up!" Gandhi answered immediately.  
"I want to believe. We are waiting for you in the shelter. We need help."  
"Did another clone get arrested?!" Abe exclaimed in fright, lifting his hand from the earpiece.  
Gandhi shrugged and lowered his hand. He looked a little upset. "I don't think he did everything he wanted to do," Abe scratched his chin, thinking, "and it was probably my fault. I'm too slow."  
"Can you show me a few more tricks before we get home?" Lincoln smiled.  
Gandhi instantly brightened up and looked up at his friend.  
"Sure, man! We have so much more to do!" he exclaimed.

Gandhi was running so fast and Lincoln thought he was cutting through the air. The hood of his white hoodie fluttered in the wind, and his glasses were about to fly off his nose. Abe clumsily tried to repeat each movement and was almost ten meters behind. But he didn't care.

The night city just looked tiredly at the runners.


End file.
